Killian Cursed (again)
by Cynthia03
Summary: Sent on tumblr: Zelena sets a curse on hook and he cant touch Emma and he runs to the loft to tell the charmings and Emma runs in looking worried and is about to hug hook when David stop hers and hook tells her what happened and they argue and are really pissed off but they find a cure ad fluffy reunion or something like that!


**Prompt given by anon on tumblr: (evil villain) sets a curse on hook and he cant touch Emma and he runs to the loft to tell the charmings and Emma runs in looking worried and is about to hug hook when David stop hers and hook tells her what happened and they argue and are really pissed off but they find a cure ad fluffy reunion or something like that?!**

Killian knocked on the door furiously until a disgruntled David opened it. "Emma's not here _mate_" he said.

Ignoring him, Killian walked past him and went inside, throwing himself on the couch where Snow was sitting with a cup of tea.

"Hook what's wrong?" Snow asked, putting her cup on the table. David came to stand beside him and shared a _What's happening _look with Snow to which she shrugged.

"I'm cursed _again_" he said, running his hand through his hair before he placed it over his hook.

"Cursed? How? Who did this?" David asked.

"_Zelena_" he seethed, "She cursed me – my hand and hook specifically"

"Why?" Snow asked.

"I don't bloody know. She said "_Why not? Put some spice into this love story_"" Hook mimicked her.

"What are we going to do of you now? Does Emma know?" David asked, getting his phone out to call his daughter.

"No. I was supposed to meet her for dinner at Granny's right now but I can't go near her. If I touch her even by mistake – oh god no" Hook said, his voice trembling. _Again_.

"KILLIAN" Emma shouted, and once her eyes found him her shoulders slumped and her eyes shut for a brief second of relief. She ran towards him but Hook stood up and hid behind David.

"Swan, don't please" he said, "Zelena she-"

"She cursed your hand and hook. I know. She came to the diner to gloat about it"

"Then why are you here?" Hook asked, confused.

"Where else would I be?"

"Emma you need to stay away from me" he said as he noticed Emma moving towards him.

"I would have loved it if you said that to me in Neverland. Too late now, pirate. We both know that's not possible" she smirked, and gently nudged her father to move who gave her a warning look, and stood in front of Killian.

"_David"_ Snow warned him, her eyes raised and David sighed loudly. Offering Emma and Snow a very fake smile, he moved to stand beside Snow who hit him lightly on his shoulder.

"Emma please" Hook said, walking backwards.

"Killian please" Emma smiled playfully.

Killian stared at her walking towards him. Anger flared in him for Zelena. How dare she? After all this waiting, Emma had finally given in to her feelings and when all was going so well between them. Now that both of them have what they're looking for and he daresay that Emma _also_ loves him, Zelena had to come and mess it all out. He couldn't let Emma touch him – he couldn't let her sacrifice her magic for him yet again. Not this time.

"EMMA" Killian shouted, "STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME" he enunciated each word, the vein in his head throbbing.

"No" Emma said firmly, annoyance flaring inside her from his raised tone but she tried to move past it knowing that he was mad at Zelena.

"Swan why do you never listen to me?" Killian huffed, his voice lower but the vein still visibly throbbing.

"Oh really? Killian if the roles were reversed, would you have stayed away from me?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips and her chin raised in question.

"Yes, I would have"

Emma took a step forward and Killian's back touched the counter. "You're lying" she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Killian scratched his ear, his temper gone. Of course he was lying. He would've died for her – almost did – so of course a simple curse would never keep him away from his Swan. But he couldn't let her do this for him. He really wasn't worth it. He still wonders how he even deserves this woman. Surely someone as powerful and beautiful and bloody amazing as the Savior deserves to fall in love with a much more suitable partner than an ex-alcoholic pirate with an ego the size of his ship. Surely her happy ending, her true love, must be someone much more worthy.

Emma saw the pain on Killian's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. It was during the vulnerable times at night when he used to confess to her that he doesn't think that he deserves her or that he's not her happy ending. Emma used to refute his claims by kissing him or snuggling closer to him, but it seems like his insecurity on his past always ended up creeping on him.

"Emma, love, please don't" he sighed, "you shouldn't do this. Not for me – I'm really not worth you losi-" he broke off as Emma lunged herself on him, her lips crashing his. He didn't even have time to register that she was kissing him before both of them were thrown away from a rainbow light encompassing the room. Snow and David also landed on the couch on each other as the force of the light was too strong and pushed them. The lights flickered a couple of times as they all stood up.

"What the hell was that?" David asked, wearing the same expression Hook and Emma were.

"Oh god, don't you all know?" Snow grinned, "It was True Love's Kiss"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Hook who had the same bewildered expression. "The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse" Emma said softly, reminiscing Gold's words.

Could it be possible? Could these both kindred spirits and broken souls really find such a pure form of love in each other? A ruthless and selfish one-handed pirate and a stubborn and broken lost girl do definitely have a mark in the hero column and now they found _true love with each other_?

Emma was waiting for this latest discovery to send her running outside this door and possibly to another realm altogether and Hook was also waiting for her to shake her head in disapproval and turn around and run from it, but she couldn't. She didn't wan to. Instead of panic, she felt a sense of peace inside of her. The peace that was inside both of them when they were together – the peace amidst them even if there was a giant, a teenage demon, a green witch, an ice queen, a dark one, a simple hell beast, a curse or even three villains all together.

Emma looked up to him and grinned. He looked back at her and smiled widely and in that moment he looked so young and so dorky that Emma couldn't help but laugh. He joined her laughter, and soon enough David and Snow joined in too. Emma didn't even realize when she walked up to him and threw her arms around him as he gently caressed her hair, nuzzling her neck. Unable to control herself, Snow threw herself on them as well and Hook and Emma raised their arms to let her in. "My daughter found her true love!"

"A _pirate_" David huffed but was smiling widely as well.

"Come on Dad! Family hug!" Emma spoke and giggled. David smiled even brighter never seeing Emma being so family-y.

He joined them.

Zelena sat in her farmhouse and once the lights flickered and she felt a breeze of wind ruffle her hair, she smiled, "I always knew. Oh they're such idiots in love. I love them"

THE END

**LEAVE REVIEWS? PRETTY PLEASE :)**


End file.
